Vegeta
Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans from the popular anime series Dragon Ball Z. He appears in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow, where he went against Shadow the Hedgehog of the Sonic franchise. He was voiced by Nick Landis (Lanipator). Vegeta also unofficially made an appearance in the joke Death Battle; "Vegeta vs Mewtwo?", where he "confronted" Mewtwo. History Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructible *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 One Minute Melee Vegeta made a cameo in the Trunks vs. Silver One Minute Melee, where he was fighting Shadow the Hedgehog again offscreen, and won. Vegeta also made a cameo in another One Minute Melee; Cell vs. Meruem. His fight with Shadow was made into a full episode, with Nick Landis reprising his role. Death Battle Quotes Vegeta vs. Shadow *''"Well that certainly sounds like me. Ummm...who and what are you?"'' *''"Ultimate life form? A weird looking rat, is an ultimate life form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak: you're a little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening."'' *''"Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!"'' *''"Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear?"'' *''"Wow... what a ripoff."'' *''"Playtime's over, runt!"'' *''"Congrats, furball."'' *''"Sayonara."'' Goku vs. Superman *''"What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog."'' *''"Screw you!"'' Gallery Scouter vegeta.png|Vegetal as he appears in the Saiyan Saga Cell_Saga_Vegeta.png|Vegetal as he appears in the Cell Saga Buu Saga Vegeta.png|Vegetal as he appears in the Majin Buu Saga Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Super Vegeta.png|Super Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta vegeta_fnf_ssgss___render___fukkatsu_no_f_by_fradayesmarkers-da64hyh.png|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Trivia *Vegeta was the first Dragon Ball character on Death Battle. **For the longest time, he was the only Dragon Ball and Shonen Jump character to win, until Hercule Satan defeated Dan Hibiki in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *Vegeta and his opponent were the first characters on Death Battle with a voice actor. *Vegeta is the first anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, the others being Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18 and Renamon. *Vegeta appeared in a joke video made by Death Battle in response to Silvermania where he supposedly fought Mewtwo, and was again voiced by Lanipator. *Vegeta's Funimation Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat, would eventually voice Solid Snake in Death Battle. *Vegeta is the First Anime/Manga Character to win a Death Battle the others being Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel and Android 18. *Vegeta is the twelfth character to appear on Death Battle who first came to being within the 1980s era. In his case being 1988 due to making his first appearance on Dragon Ball chapter #204: Goodbye Son Goku. *Vegeta is one of fourteen combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Shadow the Hedgehog, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi and Tails. **He is the second one to win both times, with the first one being Hercule Satan and the third one being Tails. References * Vegeta on Wikipedia. * Vegeta on Dragon Ball Wiki. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Shonen Jump Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Primates Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Light Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Combatants with a Rival